


What Just Happened?

by SapphyreLily



Series: Iwaizumi Week 2016 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Being Idiots, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Week Day 7 - Free Prompt</p><p>Iwaizumi's shoes break in practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Just Happened?

It happened very suddenly.

One moment he was rising up for a jump, the next he had landed, but with one foot lower than the other.

_Huh?_

Iwaizumi looked down at his shoes. They looked all right, so why did his right shoe feel taller than his left…

Oh.

There it was.

Barely two metres away, Matsukawa was doubled over in laughter. “Makki! Ohmygod Makki, c'mere!”

Oikawa hopped closer, peeping around him to see what it was. He had given Iwaizumi a back set earlier, and thus had not seen what had happened. “Iwa…chan…? Hahahaha!!”

Hanamaki finally sauntered up to them from where he had been picking up stray balls. “What? What’s this new joke whose birth I have missed…” His eyes widened when he saw it. “Iwaizumi.”

“Yes, Hanamaki?” He sighed heavily, wary of what was to come.

“Am I perfectly correct to understand, that _that_ is the sole of _your shoe_ , currently sitting in the middle of the court? Whatever business could it possibly have, sitting there?” The mirth in his tone was just barely concealed, as was the smirk twitching at the edge of his lips.

Iwaizumi scowled at the detached sole, which was, in fact, in the middle of the court. “My shoe broke.”

“I can see that. We can _all_ see that.”

Iwaizumi pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes before sighing and walking over to his detached sole. “I was spiking and it fell off. Is that enough for you?”

“Oh, yes. Barely enough, but yes.” Hanamaki nodded sagely, right before his mask shattered and he burst into howls of laughter.

Iwaizumi picked up the broken half of his shoe and compared it to the part attached to his foot. He was trying his best to ignore the hyena-like cackles from the other third years, but their laughter was infectious. He had just cracked an exasperated, self-deprecating smile when Irihata walked over to investigate.

“Third years. Explain why you are disrupting practice.”

“C-c-coach…” Oikawa recovered first, wiping tears from his eyes. He tried his best, but was unable to remove the smile from his face. “Iwa-chan’s shoe broke.”

Irihata's gaze dropped to where Iwaizumi was _still_ trying to figure out what happened to his shoe, letting out a tired huff. “Iwaizumi, what happened?”

“I don’t know, Coach. The sole just came off.” Iwaizumi scowled. “Maybe my shoes are too old.”

“Is that right. Well, since you can no longer take part in practice, take the rest of the day off and go buy a new pair of shoes. I expect you back in tomorrow morning’s practice with a _working_ pair of shoes.”

Iwaizumi was silent for a beat. “Yes sir.”

“Aww, Coach, that’s not fair! Can I go too, pleaseee?”

“No, Oikawa. I need you here to set for the rest of the team.”

“But Iwa-chan needs help! And the shops are gonna close soon, what if he can’t find a pair in time?”

Irihata contemplated this. “Fine. Matsukawa, Hanamaki, you two follow Iwaizumi.”

The duo's celebratory “Yes!” was drowned out by Oikawa’s whining. Irihata frowned at him. “Oikawa. I cannot, and will not, spare a setter when the first and second years need the extra practice. You will stay, no more arguments.”

He walked away, and that was that.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa grinned at a dejected Oikawa. “Aww, Captain, don’t be sad! We’ll take lots of photos to show you what you’re missing!”

“Mean! All of you are mean!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “It’s just shopping, Trashykawa. I’m pretty sure you’d rather have the extra practice.”

“Iwa-chaaaan. I happen to _like_ shopping, you know!”

“Now, now, children, no need to fight.” Hanamaki held his hands up to placate Oikawa while Matsukawa pushed Iwaizumi towards the club room. “We’ll bring you a present to make up for _everything_ you're missing out on.”

“Makkiii–!!”

x.x.x.x.x

After they changed out of their practice clothes and put on their outside shoes, the trio set off for the nearest shopping area.

Matsukawa led the way, head tilted back as he contemplated the pink sky. “Man, it’s already that time. How many shops will still be open?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Iwaizumi grumbled. “As long as they carry sports shoes in my size, I don’t particularly care.”

“Well then, Mister I’m-Not-Fussy, there’s a sports store down that street.” Hanamaki pointed down a side alley, and Iwaizumi led the way without question.

He spotted the shop almost immediately, the colourful shoes on display catching his attention. Plastered all over the store was the red word ‘SALE’, and he grinned to see it.

Stepping into the store, he began wandering around, eyeing patterns and designs that he liked. He could hear Hanamaki and Matsukawa behind him discussing the virtues of different brands.

“Oi, Iwaizumi. You’re taking too long, we’ll help you look.”

Iwaizumi spluttered his indignation. “We’ve been in here for barely five minutes!”

His concerns were waved off, and he had no choice but to follow after them as they pointed out designs that they thought he would like.

Hanamaki grabbed a black pair with an aqua design, holding it up for his inspection. “This one is nice. You’d match with Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi hummed noncommittally and took the shoe from him. “It’s a nice design.”

The strawberry blond smiled and grabbed the shoe from his hand. “In that case… Your shoe size is 8, right?”

“9.” He corrected, then thought the better of it. “It depends on the cutting of the shoe.”

“Bah. Excuse me, miss? Could I get this shoe in size 9, please?”

Iwaizumi walked away, tuning out Hanamaki’s request for shoes in his size. He stopped behind Matsukawa and peered round his arm at the shoe rack, eyes lighting on a pleasing design. “That’s nice.”

“Isn’t it?” Matsukawa picked up the shoe in question, turning it over in his hands. “It’s nearly the same as your old pair.”

“I want to try it. Excuse me, miss.” He directed his question at the salesgirl who had just reappeared with the shoes Hanamaki requested. “Do you have this design in size 9?”

She plucked the shoe from his hands, examining it. “I’ll go check. Please wait.”

Hanamaki shoved the black-and-aqua shoes into his hands as she left. “Try them on.”

Iwaizumi sank into the cushioned chair, toeing off his shoes and slipping on the new pair. He laced them up and walked around the display area, stopping in front of the mirror to examine them. “Not bad. They’re pretty.”

“Sir? The shoes you asked for.” The salesgirl reappeared, holding out a pair of shoes.

He took them with thanks, returning to the seat to try them on. Hanamaki looked over his shoulder and nodded approvingly. “That’s a good design.”

Matsukawa mock-scowled at him. “ _I_ suggested that design. Give me some credit.”

“Oh? I saw those earlier too. You mean I didn’t say it was nice?”

“I’m sure I pointed it out before _you_. Neither of you heard me the first time I said it looked good.”

“I heard you in the end, didn’t I?” Iwaizumi stood and walked to the mirror, examining the shoes from a few angles. “You have good taste, Mattsun. I like this one.”

Hanamaki groaned. “It’s nearly the same as your old pair.”

“I like this one.” Iwaizumi knew he was being stubborn, but he felt great sentiment for his old pair of shoes. This design was slightly different, but he quite liked the colour of the stripes. “I’ll get this pair.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Hanamaki eyed the black-and-aqua pair he left behind. “I kinda like those… Excuse me, miss?”

Iwaizumi took off the shoes and laced up the pair he came with before taking the red-and-white shoes to the counter. “I’d like to buy this pair, please.”

The cashier took the shoes from him and checked it against the boxes behind her. “Size 9. Are you paying by cash or card?”

“Card.” He handed her his debit card and glanced back at Hanamaki, who was now trying on the black-and-aqua pair of shoes.

“Sir, your PIN, please.”

He punched in the numbers, and two minutes later, he had the bag containing his new shoes in one hand while watching Hanamaki prance around the store in the black-and-aqua pair. Matsukawa snickered at his antics. “Makki, hurry up. Do you want those or not?”

“Hmm, yeah. I like these. Hey, do you think Oikawa will accidentally wear them and trip during practice?”

“Don’t curse him.” Iwaizumi groaned. “That idiot has enough problems without your hypothetical injuries.”

Hanamaki hummed. “We’ll see.”

They left the store ten minutes later, shopping bags in hand. The sky wasn’t much darker than when they had first entered the store. Hanamaki scowled at the sky. “How slow do you think we’ll have to walk to avoid the rest of practice?”

“Slower than Iwaizumi’s eating speed.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki shared a laugh while Iwaizumi spluttered behind them.

x.x.x.x.x

They arrived back at Aoba Jousai just as the volleyball club was filing out. In the end, they decided to take a long scenic route to avoid the remainder of practice, but Iwaizumi found that he didn’t mind. It was good to relax every once in a while, and watching the changing scenery had done that for him.

Oikawa was waiting outside the gate for them, causing Matsukawa to gasp in mock-horror. “Oikawa? Is that you? I must be dreaming.”

“I think are seeing the same things, Mattsun! Oikawa, waiting for _us_ , and not practicing? This is a conspiracy!”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Oikawa pouted. “There’s nothing wrong with me waiting for you guys…” His words trailed off as his eyes fell on the bag in Iwaizumi’s hand, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth right before he lunged for it.

Iwaizumi held an arm out in front of him to block Oikawa, keeping the hand with the bag behind his back. “Get off me, Shittykawa!”

“Noo, show me what you bought, Iwa-chan!”

“You’ll see it at practice tomorrow, what does it matter?!”

“I need to know if Iwa-chan made good decisions!” Oikawa scrabbled for the bag, pushing against the barrier that was Iwaizumi’s arm.

Hanamaki let out a scandalised gasp. “Oikawa! How _could_ you? Mattsun and I picked that out for him!”

“Thanks Makki.” Oikawa was still trying to grab the bag. “I’m sure you have good taste, but Iwa-chan can’t be trusted to make good fashion choices, you know?”

Iwaizumi pushed his hand into Oikawa’s face and shoved him off his person. “Seriously, Shittykawa, I do not need you to tell me what shoes I can or cannot wear!”

“Iwa-chaaaan, please show me?”

“No! You can wait like everyone else! I don’t want you criticising my choices!”

They fought for a while longer, until it was apparent that Iwaizumi couldn’t detach Oikawa’s octopus-like limbs without external help. “Mattsun, get him off me!”

The tallest boy looked at them with one brow raised, a smirk slowly crawling over his face. Iwaizumi huffed. “I’ll owe you cheese-filled steak.”

“Deal. You have a one minute head start.”

Oikawa was dragged off him the next moment, trapped in the cage of Matsukawa's arms. Iwaizumi sprinted off with a hurried “See you tomorrow!”, ignoring Oikawa’s indignant screams behind him.

x.x.x.x.x

“Iwa-chan.”

“What?”

“Those are _exactly_ the same as your old pair.”

“The colour is slightly different.”

“You’re so boring.”

“Mattsun and Makki think they’re nice.”

“They probably just said it to make you feel better.”

“You are an _ass_.”

“ _You_ have no fashion sense.”

“Says the guy who wears alien prints in public.”

“Hey! You take that back! Aliens are the best!”

“Not until you stop insulting my fashion choices.”

“I’m just trying to help you, Iwa-chan! What if you have someone you need to impress in the future?”

“You and Makki and Mattsun know exactly how I am like, why do I need to impress anyone?”

“…because it’s nice to dress up once in a while?”

“Sports shoes have _zero_ relation to dressing up.”

“Fine. Be that way.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…hey, Iwa-chan?”

“What.”

“I like your shoes.”

“Thank you. That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“…mmrph.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote fluff to end off Iwaizumi Week, be proud of me.


End file.
